Let me burn
by PhantasienFreiheit
Summary: "When we get to Konoha, Madara...let me burn." Spoilers if you don't know about the whole 'tachi tragedy. Rated T. First Tragedy fic, be nice please.


**You have to admit, the relationship between Sasuke and Itachi is so damn amazing. I mean, it's freakin' admirable to go that far to protect your little brother...**

**well, read and review, my lovvies.**

**DISCLAIMER ; I do not own Naruto. If I did, then Itachi would still be alive...**

"_Hey Sasuke.."_

Clenching his eyes tightly, he tried feebly to force the tears back. To force the burning pain that burned even more than _his _Amaterasu flames, back.

_A small smile was on the elder Uchiha's brother's face. One of happiness and love. A brother's love. Only elder siblings knew this look, though to the younger brother, the smaller one with the big wide obsidian eyes, thought it was a look of annoyance. _

But it didn't work.

"_Y-yes, big brother?"_ _he stuttered, looking from side to side, feeling suddenly self-conscious of himself. His big brother was his idol, his god. And no one could beat his brother! He was the perfect shinobi and the perfect Uchiha and...and..he was just...so perfect. _

_'I'm gonna be just like him when I'm older! I'll make him proud of me!' the small boy thought, all thoughts of self-consciousness gone and he ran up to his big brother, a big grin on his usually trade-mark Uchiha scowling face._

It started with a small sob. The small tear that leaked out of his left eye...then the right. The eyes that _he _left to him. The ones that were filled with supreme power and no one can stop them now. His brother was now joined with him, they were now sharing the same body. He could feel _his _chakra, his power filling his veins. No one would stop them now, and no one would _ever_ separate them ever again.

Not even Naruto.

"_C'mere a second..there is something that I wanted to show you."_ _the smaller smile became bigger, and then Sasuke saw that the look in his big brother's eyes was not one of annoyance, but one of love. He blushed. His brother was amazing and he would do anything in the world to please him._

_Running eagerly, Sasuke zipped in front of his brother, wrapping his arms around his waist and hugged him tightly._

_A soft deep laugh vibrated though the fabric's of his brother's shirt and onto the left side of Sasuke's face. _

"_So, brother...What'ter we doing?" he asked, looking up at his brother who was looking at him with a certain amusement that made his excitement shoot to the stars beyond the great moon of the Sage of 6._

"_I'm going to show you how to do the famed Uchiha Fireball jutsu." He said with a glint in his eyes. Sasuke cheered, grabbing his brother's hand and urged him relentlessly to train him._

Then the sobs became loud screams and the tears wouldn't stop flowing. Madara was standing close behind him, knowing the pain of losing all those close to you, and more specifically, your flesh and blood brother.

"Use it..." Madara whispered softly, knowing that Sasuke could hear him. In his response, he'd gotten a loud blood curling scream that shook his very bones.

Sasuke clutched his head, feeling the agony and pain pulse through his veins even faster, and the tears falling quicker down his cheeks. He pulled strands of ebony hair out of his head, ignoring the pain. The pain that let him know that he was alive, and at this moment, he desperately wished he wasn't. He wished that he was with his family. His stoic father that loved from afar. His affectionate mother who was second to none. His big brother who sacrificed everything for him...

"_Wh-what is this?" Sasuke screamed at his big brother who was standing over his dead parents. His father who's eyes were always deep, mysterious and intelligent were galazed over with death, obviously he had passed on quicker than his mother. He could feel the bile rise in his throat, watching as the silhouette of his brother, his role model creeped forward._

_Slowly, he moved his gaze towards his mother. _

_He almost wished he hadn't. _

_Her eyes were not glazed like his father's, but they were staring deep into his own, the shards of life still present._

"_my boy..." she whispered softly, her voice a soft croak. The silhouette froze._

"_My little...man...my...sweet boy..." her voice was fading now, her eyes glazing over. He felt the bile back down, and in place there was the agony, despair, hate, sadness, and hysteria pooling inside his chest. His heart felt like it had a knife stabbed in it repeatedly._

_'God, I never knew something could hurt this bad...'_

"How wrong I was.." Sasuke whispered into his hands, remembering the day. The fateful night that had changed everything and destroyed his brothers life and made him into a wanted criminal. He had hated his brother for something that he wasn't supposed to be doing, and here he was, the truth burned him like nothing ever before, and he just wished that he had died that night...so that he would be with his family, and wait patiently for his brother.

"_Hate me...grow stronger with your detestation towards me, despise me...loathe my existence...let this memory stay with you forever, and let it creep into your soul and let it burn there, forever."_

_His eyes that were originally liquid onyx were now bloody red with the Uchiha symbols buried deep within the irises that imprinted deep inside his mind, taking in the blood that was splattered on the left cheek of the face that belonged to his brother._

"Madara.." Sasuke croaked, falling to his knee's watching as the sun slowly rose beyond the mountains. He could faintly hear the screams from kankuro as he fought the legendary puppeteer, Sasori of the Red Sands in the winds. He discarded that thought. If he killed them all, then his brother and family would finally be avenged.

"Yes?" came the deep reply.

"Take me to Konoha..." he paused as he turned around, staring at his senior who also shared the same pain as he did. He understood everything he was going through and it somewhat comforted him, but that comfort turned into hatred towards Konoha as soon as it hit his mind.

"And?" If it wasn't for that dastardly village, then they both would have their families and they both would have their brothers..

"_Sasuke!" A small smile was on his brother's face as he held a cup of warm tea for him as he came inside the warm house. It was snowing unexpectedly in Konoha, his home village and he wasn't exactly...prepared to say the least._

"_Come on, hurry up before mother see's you. Who know's what will happen when she sees you like this." his brother tutted as he stumbled over the small carpet on the floor and made his way over his brother and took the tea. _

"_Thanks, big brother!" He said with a big grin. A small smile was his response and a flick to the forehead._

"_No problem, Sasuke."_

–

"_You know that if you keep this up, you'll burn your lips off." A deep baritone voice echoed from behind him. Sasuke wheeled around and stared at his brother who was looking at him with amusement. He huffed and turned back around. He had to learn this, and if he didn't then he wouldn't be able to please father...or big brother._

_A sigh was heard and Sasuke felt the soft smooth feeling of his brother's chakra signature creep over his skin and he felt his larger hands on his shoulders._

"_Inhale deeply and then gather your chakra in your chest and then let it all burn."_

"_Sasuke, you did it!"_

"_Sasuke, you look so much like your brother.."_

"_Sasuke? Are you alright dear?"_

"_C'mon Sasuke, don't let mother see you like this. She will have a-_

_'SASUKE!'_

_...Never mind."_

"_Let it all burn as you let it out, Sasuke."_

"Let me burn."

**Review.**

**Phanny out!**


End file.
